色盲
by fracysun
Summary: ME3结局3年后，Shepard康复出院，但出于某种心理原因她患上了色盲症。银河运动会开幕式彩排时，Shepard表现异常，队友欢聚的派对上她也偶尔走神。Garrus要如何帮助自己的恋人重拾欢笑呢？（I know maybe no one's gonna read it. But I need to publish it. For Shakarian. ）


**色 盲**

游戏《质量效应3》同人小说

那一刻，她看见耀眼的红色瞬间绽放。它们变幻、凝固、渲染，好像优雅的艺术品。它们是透着血色的清澈灵光，它们是暴戾毁灭的激荡能量，它们是呓语耳际的亡者弥音。她看见脑海中那片隐秘树林丛丛染上了锈色，化为冷寂的灰烬，连同她疲惫的肉体一起…消亡。

三年后。

阳光透过轻薄的纱帘，洒落到陈旧的地板上，悬在窗前的贝壳风铃发出清脆的响动，调皮的海风逗弄着它，仿佛要提醒屋内的人们，又一个早晨降临了。

没有梦？盖拉斯睁开眼睛，困扰他整整三年的梦魇终于离去了，这久违的平静甚至让他有了些许的不真实感，他不敢相信这一切都是真的。从收割者被消灭开始，银河系以惊人的速度恢复着生机，直到一个月前那个红发的人类女性开口呼唤了他的名字，这些都像是在做梦。

或许这有点可笑，但他确实每天早上醒来时，都会第一时间去确认她是否还躺在自己身边。今天他也依然这么做了，很好，她在那里，那烈焰般美丽的红发让盖拉斯感到安心，他探下身试图亲吻一下它们，但又立即打消了这个可能弄醒她的念头。

她需要休息，她是整个银河系里最需要休息的人。盖拉斯想着，小心翼翼地起身，向洗手间走去。虽然距离终结收割循环已经三年，但对薛帕德来说，仅仅只有一个月。他永远不会忘记战争结束后，再次见到她的那一刻。她被安置在维生舱内，一动不动，浑身插满了奇怪的导线，好像一具残破的玩偶，他甚至无法确信她还在呼吸…脑海中重现的画面使盖拉斯的心再次揪痛起来。

米兰达·罗森通过星联向议会递交了拉撒路II号方案的计划书及申请报告，但出于她前赛伯鲁斯成员身份的疑虑，议会对是否批准这份申请犹豫不决。如果不是各种族领袖及大使态度强硬的支持，恐怕此刻就有一尊薛帕德英雄纪念碑矗立在某个地方供人悼念瞻仰了。即使由于资源缺失和相关技术的倒退，使拉撒路II号进展缓慢，但感谢上帝，她挺过来了。

盖拉斯回忆着，看向镜中的自己，那里正映出一个陌生的突锐人，原本象征着瓦卡里安家族的蓝色面纹，现在变成了棕色。虽然这个改变已经存在了几十天，但他仍需要花点时间来适应它。

一个月前…

"我想这应该是她的心理因素造成的。"贾科沃斯医生提出了一个新观点。

"创伤后应激障碍？"米歇尔医生皱起眉头，随即否决了自己的假设，"不，她不像是会有这种麻烦的人，她可是薛帕德指挥官。"

"如果索勒斯医生还活着…"丹尼尔没有说下去，转而摇了摇头，看向身旁的塞拉睿人，"你怎么看，梅伦？"

"进一步的研究是必要的。"梅伦托着下巴思索着，"索勒斯教授也不会草率地下结论。"

"那么现在的结论就是不知道？无法解释？"米兰达皱起她修剪齐整的眉毛，毫不掩饰心中的不快，"过去赛伯鲁斯在实施计划过程中也有不少意外，为什么他们没有出现这种情况？"

"这个问题我们没办法回答，罗森小姐，我们可没有加入过赛伯鲁斯。"米歇尔医生暗讽道。

"咳…"在米兰达反唇相讥之前，一直靠在墙边保持沉默的突锐人适时地清了清喉咙，打破了尴尬的局面，"难道没有什么仪器能帮上忙吗？如果她不能辨别颜色，那将意味着她以后连车都没法开了。"

"这一点你倒无需担心，盖拉斯，我想她可以先试试这个。"贾科沃斯医生递给他一副矫正镜。

盖拉斯走上去接过眼镜，苦笑了一下："我无法想象薛帕德会乖乖戴着这东西拯救世界。"

"盖拉斯，我需要你提醒她，银河系现在已经很安全，而不是继续怂恿她去拯救世界。如果你真正为她着想，你应该学会听从医嘱，避免一切可能刺激到她的措辞。"贾科沃斯说。

"呃，是的，你说得没错，医生，我会注意的。"盖拉斯低了下头表达自己的歉意。

"要是薛帕德愿意，我们可以为她定做隐形矫正眼镜。"米兰达说，"这并不是什么大问题。"

是的，毫无疑问，比起这点，所谓的心理因素更让人在意。

由于薛帕德无法正常辨色，为了不让她感到自己在和一个陌生的突锐人同居，盖拉斯不得不给自己纹上棕色面纹来代替原来的蓝色。因为他发现除了红绿蓝，其余颜色她还能辨别出深浅。当然，他更希望某一天她能突然问他："为什么要用这种奇怪的颜色啊，瓦卡里安？！"如果她恢复了辨色能力，至少他能在第一时间得知。

不能奢求更多了，她还活着，这已经足够了。

盖拉斯不自觉地叹了口气，穿过客厅走到阳台上。这里是凯尔特海岸，一小片历史悠久的木质别墅群，也是为数不多的逃过收割者破坏的度假海岸之一，一个他认为能够让薛帕德放松心情的好地方。

地球是颗美丽的行星，而蔚蓝的大海就如同它无垠的胸怀。薛帕德说，大海能让她想起莫丁和赛恩，她时常觉得，他们在海的那边生活着，同许多逝去的人一起。盖拉斯承认，这种想法很美好，但他没办法忽视说这些话时她眼睛里的阴沉，那不只是悼念，不只是伤怀，甚至不只是内疚，还有一些他难以理解的东西。

她拒绝佩戴那副造型复古的矫正镜，也没有要定做隐形眼镜的意愿。虽然他们处于休假期，但这仍不合情理，即便已经远离战场，她依然需要辨色能力来适应正常生活。更何况，她不会忘记自己仍是一名"幽灵"。除非，她潜意识里排斥那些颜色。

她在隐瞒着什么。

他几乎可以肯定这一点。盖拉斯感到挫败，这三年里他对人类做了各方面的、更深入的研究，但如今他居然不能让自己的恋人敞开心房，这使得那些努力失去了它们原本该有的意义。他想着，习惯性地掏出一包烟，从中抽出一支，将它点燃…烟、酒、毒品，引人堕落的东西往往没有太多限制，总有一些混蛋会去研究、解决，为它们凿开左旋右旋之间的障壁，让所有人都能放纵享乐。盖拉斯得感谢那些混蛋，三年里烟草帮助他缓解了不少苦闷。

海风吹散他呼出的烟雾，孩子们的嬉笑声伴随着浪涛从沙滩上传来。如果海浪能将烦恼卷走就好了…他自嘲地一笑，摇了摇头。

"事实上，我以为你戒烟了。"身后忽然响起薛帕德的声音，带着一点她独特的慵懒口吻。

"噢你醒了！"盖拉斯有点慌张，这使他掐灭烟头的动作笨拙得像个考试作弊时被抓个正着的孩子。

"你答应过我的，盖拉斯。"她走近他，倚靠在阳台的栏杆上。

"咳，恩，可你知道，三年的烟瘾不是那么容易戒掉的…"

"啊哈？"薛帕德歪了下脑袋，眯起了眼睛，对他的回答不置可否。

"Yes,ma'am！我会戒掉的，我保证。"

"我知道这三年你很难熬，但相信我，盖拉斯，你不再需要它了。"薛帕德微笑着走近他，凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角，"早上好，亲爱的。"

这个温柔的早安吻让突锐男友的心情愉悦起来："早上好，Jane，今天你想吃什么？"说着他牵起薛帕德的手，向客厅走去。

"这次你可以休息一下，我来做。"

"嘿~告诉我你不是认真的。"盖拉斯有点惊讶，回过头看着她。

"我当然是认真的。"薛帕德挑起了眉毛，"这段日子我吃到的山珍海味已经足够使我相信，你绝对没有把这三年时间都浪费在抽烟上。再这样下去，恐怕有一天你要告诉我，你连中国菜都会做了。"

"事实上，我是会一点。"

"哈哈…"薛帕德笑了，"那就让我们留点期待吧。"她说着，伸手抚摩他的面颊，看着他冰蓝色的眼睛。这个她深爱的突锐人—盖拉斯·瓦卡里安，现在已经是一名"幽灵"，除了出色的战斗技能，他还是一位左旋食物烹饪大师，而这仅仅是为了不让饮食差异问题影响他们的同居生活。这真是太可爱了，不是吗？

"放心吧，突锐人，我保证你不会被毒死。"薛帕德说。

盖拉斯握住她的手，亲吻她的掌心："你知道我可以为你做任何事，Jane，包括被毒死。"

他温柔的眼神让薛帕德心跳加速，她提醒自己他们才刚起床没多久。在给了他一个微笑后，她系上围裙朝一旁的炊具走去。

她在隐瞒着什么…盖拉斯看着她的背影，突然想起这一点。他一面思索着，一面走到鱼缸前，例行公事地喂着饲料。我应该找个适当的时机，好好问问她，不，也许并不需要什么时机，任何时候都可以，比如现在…

"你不觉得它们很幸运吗？"正在做早餐的薛帕德突然问道。

"什么？"盖拉斯感到困惑，随即明白过来，"你是说这些太空鱼？"

"没错。它们陪伴我们经历了很多，却什么也不知道。"

"它们该知道些什么吗？"盖拉斯试探着问，他意识到这可能是个了解她内心世界的契机。

"当然。"薛帕德随口说着，"它们还活着，这并不是件容易的事，不是吗？"

"你是想说，它们不该如此心安理得地游来游去？"

"…不，当然不是，盖拉斯。"薛帕德停下手里的活，看了他一眼，"我们在说鱼，鱼除了游泳还能做什么呢？"

"啊啊是的，它们只是鱼。"被她发现了？她巧妙地避开了这个话题。盖拉斯无奈地摇了摇头。

这时，卧室里的私人终端传出了来信提示音。盖拉斯放下饲料，走进去查看，那是一封来自Joker的语音邮件，在按下播放键后，飞行员熟悉的声音响了起来：

"嗨~盖拉斯！我敢打赌你现在和指挥官在一起，希望我没搅了你的好事。指挥官，我们全都迫不及待地想要见到一个活蹦乱跳的你！现在，我得公布一个好消息！诺曼底明天登陆地球，下午会有一个派对在等着你，地点在我伦敦的新别墅，我确信你会见到很多老伙计，如果你想见到这帮混蛋的话。明天见！"

"你没告诉过我Joker搬进了新家。"薛帕德说着，将早餐端到桌子上。

"假如我什么都告诉你，你会失去很多惊喜的。"盖拉斯说着从卧室走出来，"比如里面的大床，你得承认它比你舰长室的那张要舒服得多。"

"所以你也不打算向我解释，冰箱里那些情人节右旋巧克力的由来了？"

"等一下，Jane，我知道你在想什么，但这真的是个误会。"盖拉斯窘迫地挠了挠自己的脸颊，"我已经了解到巧克力在某些特定日子里对于人类的意义，所以我再也没有随随便便地收过它们。不知道为什么，最近帕勒文也开始流行情人节了，那些是我妹妹跟风做给她男朋友的失败品，她能想到的最经济的处理方式就是寄给我这个哥哥。"

薛帕德笑了，抱胸倚靠在餐桌旁："那么哥哥，它们的滋味如何？"

"哈，我只能说，不愧是她做出来的味道。"盖拉斯咧开嘴耸了耸肩膀。

"呵呵呵…好了，是时候让你尝尝我做出来的味道了。"薛帕德指了指餐盘。连续三天收看了突锐美食世界栏目，今天应该是个很好的实践机会。

餐盘里的食物呈现出一种诡异的色泽，一些奇形怪状的固体和胶状的绿色液体混合在一起，让人不得不对它们的安全性产生莫大的怀疑。

"看上去它们真的会毒死我…"盖拉斯嘟哝了一句，在薛帕德瞪了他一眼后收声，低头舀了一勺食物塞进嘴里。

"怎么样？怎么样？"薛帕德的语气饱含期待。

"唔…该怎么说呢？"盖拉斯抬起头，认真地看着她，"这味道…很不可思议。"

薛帕德眨了下眼睛，皱起眉毛，示意他说清楚些。

"你放了多少绿莓粉？"

"你说绿莓粉？"薛帕德眨了几下眼睛，然后坐下来扶住了自己的额头，"该死！"她咒骂了一句，"我看错了调味粉的颜色！"

Joker的派对当然是令人兴奋的，但在那之前，作为第一名人类"幽灵"、联合各个种族对抗并击败了收割者的奇迹之人、银河系最伟大的英雄简·薛帕德，必须先参与一项更为重要的任务，不管她乐意与否—薛帕德银河运动会的开幕式彩排。

"我恨这东西！"薛帕德脱掉辨色矫正镜，把它扔到后排车座上。

"看吧，这就是我为什么不让你开车的原因。"盖拉斯坐在驾驶位上，耸了下肩膀。

"别开玩笑了！我就算闭着眼睛也不会让车飞进建筑楼里，我可是薛帕德指挥官。"

"哈，谁能保证呢？你可是薛帕德指挥官。"盖拉斯笑起来，"你要是肯听话配副隐形矫正镜，我们就可以省下那些可怜的绿莓粉，你也可以开车，一切都不是问题。"

"不。"

"为什么不呢？"

"…总之就是不需要，我不需要！"

"好吧，你说了算，指挥官。"

薛帕德银河运动会是银河系为纪念伦敦保卫战的胜利而举办的跨种族体育盛会，主要承办方为理事会种族，计划每五年举办一届，今年为第一届，由人类协同塞拉睿人负责主办，地点选在地球伦敦。介于它对整个银河系的复兴富有里程碑式的意义，理事会特意邀请薛帕德出席开幕式，并希望由她来点燃圣火，以此来振奋、激励人们重建家园的信心。

"这将是一场盛会，薛帕德指挥官！前所未有的！而你，将引爆它的高潮！"开幕式导演费奇用他典型的塞拉睿语速向薛帕德叙述着排练细节。

这对盖拉斯来说并不是一件有趣的事情，他在体育场内四处张望着，试图寻找些东西来打发时间。最后他的注意力被一个落地式广告屏吸引住了，那里正在播放电影《欧米伽大天使》的预告片："他身披暗色的斗篷，穿梭在罪与罚之间。上帝的大天使，欧米伽谜样的绅士，降临于邪恶的夜风里，救赎那些正在痛苦中呻吟的人们…"

"绅士？哈？"薛帕德的声音从旁边传来，语气里带着明显的调侃。

"很明显，"盖拉斯清了清喉咙，"这个毛头突锐小子根本没能演出我的神韵。看他这身夸张的打扮，实战中会被当成靶子玩死。"

"是吗？"薛帕德笑了，盯着屏幕眯起了眼睛，那个突锐主演穿着一身华丽的黑色礼服，"我不这么认为。他看起来不错，我喜欢绅士。"

"你喜欢这种类型？"盖拉斯看向她。

"你得知道，女人都喜欢绅士。"

"也许你说的女人不包括突锐女性？"

"好吧，盖拉斯，"薛帕德耸了下肩，笑着说，"你现在后悔还来得及，去找个突锐女…"

"那个塞拉睿人的演讲已经结束了？"显然这个话题已经使自己落了下风，盖拉斯决定立即结束它。

薛帕德暗笑了一下："正相反，他要隆重向我介绍开幕式的重头戏，他们正在做设备调试。"

"哦…"

"如果你觉得无聊的话，可以出去走走。"

"我确实有些事要处理。"盖拉斯顿了顿，"你确定你一个人没问题？"

薛帕德挑起了眉毛，伸出手推了他一下："快走吧，大个子！"

盖拉斯离开了体育场，走到一处喷水池旁坐下来，打开了万用工具。

"贾科沃斯医生，你好吗？"他说。

"我很好，盖拉斯。"万用工具显现出贾科沃斯的影像，"指挥官的近况如何？"

"没什么异常。上次的测试报告有结果了吗？"

"是的。报告显示，一切身体机能恢复良好，但她的心理状态报告不是很理想。我们依然认为她患有心理障碍症的可能性很大。"

"可是，她除了搞不清那些颜色，完全看不出有任何问题。"

"有试过和她聊聊吗？"

"当然，但你知道她有多难对付。"

"你得继续尝试。"

"我明白，我会的。"盖拉斯点点头，"谢谢你，医生，我知道你们和我一样关心她。"

"一切都会好的。对了，替我跟杰夫他们说声抱歉，明天的聚会我去不了，我有个医学研讨会要主持。"

"那太遗憾了。"

"我也有同感。"

"那么下次再见，医生。"

"再见，盖拉斯。"

结束通讯后，盖拉斯起身前往他真正的目的地—尤科里里珠宝店。还有没几天就是情人节了，作为一个懂得浪漫技巧的突锐男友，他想他得有个计划。

不幸的是，一张他此时完全不想看到的熟面孔出现了。"瓦卡里安先生，你好。"面无表情的人类女记者挡住了盖拉斯的去路，"我是维斯特兰新闻台的卡丽莎·埃·吉娜妮，我想您也许愿意抽点时间回答几个问题？"

这就是那个曾经诽谤过薛帕德的女记者，一个难缠的对手。在战争刚结束的那段日子里，与形形色色的媒体玩猫鼠游戏几乎成为盖拉斯每天的必修课，而薛帕德出院后，这些恼人的家伙又卷土重来，随时准备从某个阴暗的角落里窜出来，一次又一次破坏他们的好心情。

"又是你…"被那个该死的浮游摄像机窥视着令盖拉斯感到一丝不快，但他还是礼节性地站了起来："如果你想问任何有关薛帕德指挥官的事情，我无可奉告。"

"瓦卡里安先生，有可靠消息称，现在的薛帕德指挥官根本不是真正的她，而是一部VI，你对此怎么解释？"

"哈？如果真有嘴炮这么厉害的VI，我倒是会考虑购入一台。"盖拉斯嘲讽着，绕开她走了过去，试图摆脱她的纠缠。

"那么你是对此给予了否定。"卡丽莎并不罢休，跟上了他，"我还有一些问题，请回答。众所周知，薛帕德指挥官从小在街头流浪，曾经加入黑帮团伙。有知情人士称，她的私生活不够检点…"

"你想说什么？"盖拉斯停住了脚步。

即便对于人类来说，突锐人的表情很难捕捉，此时此刻卡丽莎也必须承认，她在这个突锐人的脸上看到了明显的怒色。但她绝不会认输，她继续追问："根据我们获得的资料，有充分的证据证明，薛帕德指挥官曾同时与多名船员有染，凯登·阿兰科、莉亚娜·T·苏妮…喔上帝啊！你要干什么？！"

盖拉斯揪起她的衣领把她提到了半空，双目怒视着她的眼睛："我不管你有什么见鬼的证据，泼妇！你最好带着你的知情人士滚远一点！"

"你、你竟敢要挟我！"卡丽莎的声音颤抖着，脸上露出心虚的笑容，"你们俩可是突锐与人类亲善友谊的形象大使，不是吗？而我是一个媒体人，你这么做会有什么后果，你应该知道！"

"哼。"盖拉斯冷笑了一下。扮演亲善大使？让他们见鬼去吧！他和薛帕德的未来计划可没有这一条。不过盖拉斯确实不想对一个人类女性动粗，更不愿因此让薛帕德惹上不必要的麻烦。

"上帝的大天使，欧米伽谜样的绅士，降临于邪恶的夜风里，救赎那些正在痛苦中呻吟的人们…"不远处的广告屏正在滚动播放《欧米伽大天使》的预告片。

"我喜欢绅士。"他想起薛帕德说的话。

好吧，我就做一个绅士，绅士是不用暴力解决问题的。盖拉斯想道。

"哦~当然，"他放缓了语气，同时放松了手上的力道，"你说得对极了，我确实很为难。"接着他加强了威胁的口吻，"但你应该也了解到，我不光是薛帕德指挥官的突锐男友，我还是一名'幽灵'。如果你不懂我的意思，我可以尽一切手段让你明白，惹毛一个'幽灵'会得到哪些好处。"

薛帕德紧紧盯着矗立在眼前的巨大异能球体，眼前仿佛出现了那三条道路，红绿蓝的光影流转间，她窥见那片幽暗的树林正在死灰复燃，耳边回响起催化剂的声音…

_ …__擎天炉不做区分，所有的合成体都会被作为目标，甚至你的一部分也是合成体…和平不会长久，不久之后，混沌又将出现…_

_ …__你会死去，你会控制我们，但你会失去你所拥有的一切…你的肉身将消散，但你的思想，甚至你的记忆，将持续存在…_

_ …__你的有机能量，那些构成你的一切，将会被分解并散播开来…这是个理想的解决方式…_

_ …__你准备好了，那么，或许你可以选择一下…_

_ …__道路已经敞开，但你需要抉择…_

她的瞳孔游移着，心跳频率明显加快，她感到呼吸困难。紧接着，握着道具枪的双手无意识地颤抖起来…

"指挥官，开枪吧！"塞拉睿导演兴奋的声音刺耳地响起，把薛帕德拉回现实，"没关系，这只是排练专用的复制品，你开枪，引爆它，它就会释放出漫天的星辰和焰火，哦对了，还需要观察一下异能的控制排放量…"

"我做不到，我做不到…"薛帕德摇着头往后退缩，失态地露出惊恐的神情。

"你说什么，指挥官？"塞拉睿人沉浸在思考中，有些心不在焉。

"我…我很累，费奇导演。"她低下头，同时放下了不听使唤的双手，道具枪随之落到了地上，"抱歉，我得走了。"没等费奇回答，她就转过身逃一般地奔离了排练场。

"等等，指挥官。"费奇摇摇头，迷茫地看着他的同事，"发生了什么事？？"

现在，盖拉斯意识到一个事实，那就是运动会组委的保密措施是一堆狗屎。在他以"绅士"手段恐吓住了女记者之后，现场陆续出现了收到消息前来追访的媒体人士，显然薛帕德的行踪已经被发现了。

"Shit！突锐人，你毁了我的独家报导。"卡丽莎恼火地跺了跺脚，"你会后悔的，我们走着瞧。让开！你们这群鬣狗！"她叫嚷着，推开围上来的人们，挤了出去。

"瓦卡里安先生，有星联高层透露，薛帕德指挥官已经于伦敦保卫战中丧生，目前出现在公众眼前的其实另有其人，甚至可能是一部VI，你能否告诉我们的观众这究竟是怎么回事？"

"星联的阿兰科·凯登少校亲口承认，他曾经疯狂地追求过薛帕德指挥官，而上个礼拜有人目击他们二人出入伊利姆某高级会所，且行止亲密，请问您是否了解此事？"

…

"瓦卡里安先生，有传闻称薛帕德指挥官隐瞒了收割者战败的真相，甚至亲手枪杀了自己的恩师安德森上将，你对此怎么看？"

听到这个问题，盖拉斯倒吸了口凉气，愤怒迫使他握紧了拳头，他的下颚骨不自觉地翕动了一下。他庆幸自己此时没有和薛帕德在一起，那个身心疲惫的女人不用面对如此残忍的质疑。一句"无可奉告"显然已经不可能喂饱这群好奇宝宝，也许是时候给他们一点猛料，遏止住他们无限的想象力。

薛帕德一个人漫无目的地在街上走着。塞拉睿导演的巨型水晶球是个很美好的开幕式创意，她也十分认同，但那个东西看起来就像是…那团红色光芒。

她在公园的长椅上坐下来，摊开自己的双手，望着它们。

这并不是她出生时的那双手，对，它们当然不是。她的手掌又一次没有枪茧了，这对于一个女人来说，或许是件好事，但她不仅仅是一个女人，她是简·薛帕德。

她把手举过头顶，阳光穿过指缝映到她的脸上，她眯起眼睛看着那双手。现在它们看起来无任何异常，她试着张开五指或握紧拳头，很自然，没有僵硬，也没有颤抖。

Just like old times...？

薛帕德笑了，对自己摇了摇头。看吧，Jane，你没事，你很好。你只是需要找个地方练练手，没错，那才是你想要的。

在盖拉斯花费了一番工夫，终于摆脱记者们的纠缠之后，他只想尽快回到体育场把薛帕德带离这个是非之地。但当他见到费奇导演时，却被告知薛帕德早已经离开了。

"什么？！她去了哪儿？"对于一个沉睡三年，才刚恢复行动能力的人来说，这座全新的伦敦城还是太陌生太复杂了，即使她是薛帕德也一样。

"任何可能的地点，地标性建筑？这很难说。但是为什么？她不肯射击，一定是哪里出了错，哪里有问题…"费奇絮叨着，来回踱着步，无法提供任何有价值的信息。比起银河系的英雄是否会迷路这个更像是扯淡的问题，他更在乎他的开幕式。

盖拉斯打开万用工具，希望与薛帕德取得联系，但不知是网络故障还是薛帕德关闭了通讯频道，呼叫没有成功连接。

"见鬼！"盖拉斯想起了今天这一连串的麻烦，"或许我根本不该走开。等等，这是什么？"他看见了那个被放置在体育场正中央的巨大的异能装置，水晶般的球体内涌动着不稳定的炫色能量。

"开幕式的惊喜，它会是的。"费奇笑了笑，又低下头思索起来，"指挥官不喜欢它。有问题，但不知是哪里出了差错…"

盖拉斯望着那个"惊喜"，感到心神不宁。"随便吧。"盖拉斯决定不再逗留，"她往哪个方向走的？"

出于她无法解释的某种原因，薛帕德不想让盖拉斯这么快找到自己。尽管她知道这会让她的突锐人很担心，但这是为了不让他为更糟糕的事情担心。她只是需要一点时间，她会处理好的。

薛帕德没有想到这家室内靶场如此特别。一般这样的地方总会聘请不少阿莎丽人，而这里竟然全由哈纳人提供服务。

"遵从指引，特别为您开放单人VIP室，指挥官。"哈纳人的语气十分谦卑，"控制台会自动为您提供弹药和饮品，如您有任何其他要求，在下就在外面，随时听候您的吩咐。"

"谢谢。"薛帕德点点头。

"愿启明者指引您的道路。"哈纳人说完退了出去。

虽然无可辩驳她现在成了一个色盲患者，但薛帕德很快发现，扣动扳机射中目标对她来说就好像呼吸一样自然。这套动作一气呵成，她不需要花费力气去辨认移动的红色靶心，甚至不需要去看…

"你现在很雀跃，但同时你的心中又充满了迷惘。"一个熟悉的声音从入口传来。

薛帕德回过头去，当她认出说话的人是谁的时候，感到很惊讶。"是你？贾维克！"

"正如你所见，指挥官。"贾维克身穿一件白色长袍，看起来好像一个古老的巫师。

"噢，我真没想到能在这儿遇见你。"薛帕德看着他说。

"事实上这里是我的地盘。"贾维克走到靶位，把玩着台上的枪支。

"哇奥~"薛帕德打量一下四周，然后对他点了点头，"你看起来…恩，改变了不少。"薛帕德说着用手指了指他的衣服。

贾维克摇了摇头："做一名哈纳人的神并不如想象中那么轻松。"

"这一点不难看出。"薛帕德笑了下，"你刚才说什么？雀跃？迷惘？好像神一样的用词。"她耸了耸肩膀。

"这并不仅仅是神的用词，我能感应到你的内心。"贾维克用他那张万年扑克脸说道。

"啊…是的，你是一个普洛仙人。"想到这一点，薛帕德不自觉地后退了一步。

"退缩不是你的风格，指挥官，而且这无济于事。你的信息素显示，你为自己依然能够扣动扳机而雀跃，同时又为过去的抉择而迷惘。"

"…"

"你做出了正确的选择，你不该为此困扰。"

"你…能看到我最后经历的事情？"薛帕德坐到墙边的沙发上，低下了头，"我没有对任何人说，我告诉他们我全都不记得了。"

"不，我无法得知未发生的事物，但我能从已知的结果来感应曾经发生了什么。"

"那你怎么知道我的选择是对的？！"薛帕德抬起头看着他，"幻影人死了，安德森死了，整个银河系的命运取决于我的选择！该死！我一个人的！"

"你认为这很荒谬？"

"难道不是吗？"

"只有强者才能生存到最后。因为你足够强大，你才获得了这份选择权，这完全合理。"

"那是你的看法，复仇者。"薛帕德停了停，又说，"抱歉，贾维克，我不是那个意思。"

贾维克没有理会她，继续说道："最终，你选择了消灭收割者。"

"是的。"薛帕德说，"我也选择了消灭EDI和桀斯，选择了可能让自己活下来的那条路。"

"所以这就是你迷惘的原因？因为你活下来了？"

"我不知道，贾维克，也许是的。我不想…不，我不知道。"薛帕德摇了摇头。

"你消灭了收割者，这正是我想要的结果，也是所有人想要的结果。"贾维克放下手里的枪支，转过身看着薛帕德，"此外，你活下来了，指挥官，这同样是我们想要的结果。"

"…谢谢你，贾维克。"薛帕德轻轻叹了口气，给了他一个疲惫的笑容。

"收起那张哭丧的脸，然后回到那个突锐人的身边去，把我的VIP室让给那些人傻钱多的沃勒人。"

薛帕德笑着站起身，好奇地问："沃勒人？他们也玩射击？"

"他们也玩，带着他们的阿莎丽…"贾维克一脸严肃，没有说下去，"别诱使我说脏话，我现在是一个启明者。"

"哈纳人的教义里有哪条是禁止启明者说脏话的吗？"

"你可以走了。"贾维克冷淡地说，转过身打算离开。

"等一下，贾维克，明天我们有一个聚会，你会来吗？"

"不。"

"为什么不呢？"

"战争结束了，每个人都必须找到自己的新位置，而我的位置不在你们那里。"

"听起来不是个好借口。"

"在我没有把你扔出这里前，你最好用自己的双腿离开。"

在驱车四处搜寻无果后，盖拉斯本想回到体育场门口，但聚集在那里的媒体使他打消了降落的念头。他把车停到了紧挨着体育场的名为"触角"的会所顶层，扶着透明玻璃墙边的栏杆向下望去，如果薛帕德回来，这个位置可以确保他不会漏看她的身影。

时间过得太缓慢了，会所内传来的动感音乐不断轰击着盖拉斯的耳膜，渐渐让他难以忍受。他烦躁地从口袋里掏出一包烟，熟练地叼出其中一支，随即停了下来，在犹豫了几秒后，他低声咒骂了一句，然后捏烂了那包烟，将它投进旁边的垃圾回收站里。

这个时候他的万用工具响了。

"盖拉斯，你在吗？"是薛帕德的声音。

"Jane！你在哪里？"

"我本想回到体育场，但你知道我不想揍那些记者。我现在在附近的纪念塔入口处，银河英雄纪念塔。"

"明白。"盖拉斯朝那座塔的方向看了一眼，"等我两分钟。"

这是一座雄伟的巨塔，一簇簇棱角分明的锥形发光体呈环状缠绕着塔身，好像无数绵延而上的盛开的莲花，又好像一排排引人哀恸的墓碑。

薛帕德站在那里，抬头望着它们，那些萦绕不去的发白的光，仿佛在这场战争中逝去的英灵。他们微笑、低语、呼唤，这种感觉亲切并且令人怀念…

"Jane！"这个带着一点责怪的声音来自那个可爱的突锐人。

薛帕德转过身去，看见他正打开了车门，然后气急败坏地朝自己奔来。

"感谢上帝，你在这里。"他伸手按住薛帕德的肩膀，"简·薛帕德小姐，以后你玩失踪前，最好能跟我请个假。"

"对不起，盖拉斯，我的万用工具出了点网络故障。"薛帕德撒了个谎。

"噢，原来如此，也许我该给它做个升级了。"盖拉斯打开自己的万用工具，对着薛帕德的手臂进行扫描。

"做一些'校准'？"

"哈哈，是的，你知道我很擅长这个…"盖拉斯的眉骨挑动了一下，手上的动作突然停了下来，"老实说你居然没有迷路，这可真是个奇迹。"

"迷路？怎么可能？我有在线即时导航系统。"薛帕德脱口而出。

"哦是吗？"盖拉斯的语气透出了明显的不快，"但你刚才好像提到了网络故障。"

该死！薛帕德诅咒自己的愚蠢。

盖拉斯叹了口气："Jane，对我说真话。"

"我…"薛帕德的脑海中闪过一道红光，她低下头，不自觉地咬了下嘴唇，"这就是真话，它有时候坏有时候又好了…盖拉斯，我有什么理由要对你说谎？"

"这正是我想知道的。"

"你不相信我，瓦卡里安！"心虚的薛帕德提高了音调。

"是的，但那是因为你先选择了对我隐瞒！"盖拉斯毫不示弱，他不想再放纵她继续逃避这个话题，"你骗不了我，Jane，不要忘了我过去是干什么的。"

薛帕德冷笑了一下："所以现在你是在审问我，把我当成C-Sec的囚犯，对吗，瓦卡里安警官？"

"见鬼！你喜欢玩这个无聊的文字游戏？"

"为什么不呢？我很享受！"

"Damn it！"盖拉斯暴躁地骂了一句，来回走动起来。

噢，他很生气，薛帕德想道，盖拉斯从没对她发过这么大的火。她一下子后悔了，你这是怎么了，Jane？这是你的错，你确实没说实话，不是吗？你把他独自丢在那里一整天，让他为你担忧，让他四处找你，而你现在还像个泼妇一样无理取闹。你什么时候变成这样了？你得说些什么，笨蛋Jane，跟他道歉，告诉他你爱他，对，就这样做…

"我很抱歉。"盖拉斯抢在了她的前面，"我是说，对不起，Jane，我不该…对你吼叫。"

他低落的声音令薛帕德心碎："不，盖拉斯，你没有错，应该说抱歉的人是我。"

盖拉斯松了口气，感到一丝宽慰："那么你能否对我说…"

薛帕德却以一个拥抱打断了他："相信我，盖拉斯，我会对你坦白一切的，我向你保证。再给我一点时间，就当我请求你。"

盖拉斯闭起了双眼，他能感觉到她内心的无助，但除了沉默，他暂时无能为力。他轻叹口气，吻了吻薛帕德的红发，在她耳边低语道："你得知道，Jane，在这个世界上没人可以拒绝薛帕德指挥官的请求，尤其是我。好了，没事了，我向你缴械，等你什么时候准备好了，我们再谈。但记住一点，任何时候只要你需要我，我总是在你身边…就像从前一样。"

他又一次让步了，温柔地对她妥协，对此她既感动又感激。现在与过去不同的地方就在于，他们有更多的时间倾诉对彼此的爱。

"我爱你，盖拉斯。"

"我也爱你，Jane。"

这是一个安宁而深切的吻，饱含着理解与宽容。

"还记得我们第一次接吻吗？"她轻声问他。

"当然，我不会忘记自己当时有多糗。"盖拉斯搂紧她的腰，好让她更靠近自己。

"呵呵，你甚至不知道那是一个吻。"

"这不能怪我，亲爱的，你知道突锐人从不接吻。"

"那么碰额头是什么？难道不是突锐人的吻吗？"

"那不能算是吻，吻是用嘴的不是吗？"

"那就是吻，傻瓜。"

"你说是就是吧，指挥官。"盖拉斯耸了耸肩，开始带着薛帕德往车的方向走。

"对了，"薛帕德忽然想起了什么，停下了脚步，"你猜我刚才遇见了谁？"

"？"

"一个启明者。"她笑了下，继续往前走。

"启明者？那些哈纳人的神？"盖拉斯立即意识到了，跟了上去，"你是说贾维克？"

"Bingo~"

"哈，我只听说他和莉亚娜的书卖得不错，还以为他打算继续写讽刺小说谋生。"盖拉斯笑着摇了摇头，打开了车门，"你有没有叫他参加明天的聚会？"

薛帕德坐上车说："别提了，他冷淡地拒绝了我，还威胁要把我扔出房间。"

"很好，这比被扔出诺曼底气闸安全得多。"盖拉斯说着，乘上了驾驶座。

"呵，你说得没错。"

"好了，接下来我们还有点时间，你有什么提议？"

"嗯…我想我们可以看场电影。"

"电影？你是说《欧米伽大天使》？"

"啊哈，承认吧，盖拉斯，你也想看。"

"嘿，我可没这么说，是你想看…好吧好吧，至少他们没让一个艾柯人来扮演大天使，实际上我也想知道他们是如何把我毁掉的。"他打开了万用工具，"让我来搜索下还有没有剩什么好位子…"

两小时后电影散场，沉浸在剧情中的人们没有留意到身边有对特殊的情侣，这对薛帕德和盖拉斯来说无疑是一件好事。

"你得承认大天使演得不错。"薛帕德边走边说。

"还差得远呢，那个阿莎丽女主角也完全不在状态。"盖拉斯一脸的不以为然。

"你要求真高，也许他们该给大天使配一个克洛根女性？那样的话票房或许更高。"

"那样的话，这也许就是一部喜剧片了。"

"克洛根女性挺适合，她们喜欢带着伤疤的男人。"

"我在欧米茄的时候可没有伤疤，有伤疤的男人一直是莱克斯，不是吗？"

"哈哈，这倒是事实。"

"事实是，大天使所爱的根本不是什么阿莎丽人，"盖拉斯停下了脚步，"而是一位红发的人类女性。"

"真的吗？这谁知道呢？我可不知道。"薛帕德笑了起来。

"你必须知道，"盖拉斯凑近她，低声说，"他爱她爱得发疯。"

"盖拉斯，你以前可不会说这些甜言蜜语。"

"我以前也不会接吻。"他说着，十分自然地亲了下薛帕德的嘴唇。

"好吧，亲爱的，"薛帕德挽住他的胳膊，笑着说，"作为对你进步的嘉奖，我得给你买套黑色晚礼服。"

"电影里大天使那套？噢饶了我吧！"剧中人的衣服实际是酒红色的，但盖拉斯不打算纠正她。

"想象一下，盖拉斯，你穿上它的样子…我简直迫不及待了！"银河英雄薛帕德眨着她绿色的眼睛，一面像个小女孩一样对自己的恋人喋喋不休，一面从包里取出没吃完的爆米花，"噢，这里的芝士爆米花味道真是棒极了～！"

"是吗？"盖拉斯好奇地看了眼她手里的零食，凑过去嗅了嗅，又立即避开了："该死！闻起来糟透了…"

"哈哈哈！"薛帕德笑着，故意将爆米花往盖拉斯鼻子边送。

"老天，快把它拿开！"盖拉斯急忙抓住了她的手，松了口气，"看来我对你们的食物仍然不够了解。为什么人类在观影时全都要吃这东西？有什么典故吗？"

"一个好问题，瓦卡里安警官。"薛帕德想了想说，"我也不知道。"

"你得明白，薛帕德指挥官，英雄能够回答任何问题。"

"好吧，让我想想。这只是我们的传统，或者…一种习惯？"她停下脚步，微笑着凑近他的脸，伸出手碰了碰他左眼的护目镜，"就好像你出门前，总要戴上这家伙。"

看着她近在咫尺的嘴唇，盖拉斯有点三心二意。"然后我们临睡前，我就摘下它。"他压低了自己的嗓音。

"是的，好奇先生。"

"那么现在，让我们回去，慢慢交流…我的意思是交换彼此的习惯问题？"

"成交。"

模糊不清的轮廓在焦黑的树影中婆娑，窃窃私语从四周的幽暗里传来…

_ …__现在去救出中尉然后赶快离开这儿，你知道你的选择是正确的…_

_ …__其他人会出差错的…_

_ …__薛帕德…_

_ …__指挥官薛帕德，桀斯一直只是在防御，我们如此该死吗？…_

_ …__引导这个生灵，卡拉希娜，她将如同陪伴我一样陪伴你…_

_ …__要么我们摧毁它们，要么它们消灭我们…_

_ …__浪费这次机会？绝不！这是一条人类必须进化的道路…_

_ …__地球，我希望你和我看到的一样，薛帕德，它是…如此美丽…_

_ …__你做得很好，孩子。做得很好，我为你感到自豪…_

_ …__安德森？…_

安德森？

薛帕德缓缓地睁开了双眼。这是一个梦？不，这不仅仅是一个梦，它是数不清的记忆碎片。

身边的突锐人酣睡着，发出低沉而平稳的呼吸声。时钟显示3:45，薛帕德不认为自己还可以入睡，她叹了口气，慢慢坐起身，披上睡袍，赤着脚走到阳台前关闭的落地窗边，轻轻掀起窗帘向外看去。这里没有她所熟悉的茫茫星海，但类似的，暗沉的海水映着星空，它们连成一片黑暗的虚无，仿佛蔓延到整个世界…

同一片海，为什么白天和黑夜看起来如此不同？

时间在静默中流逝，阳光却没有如期而至，阴雨代替晨曦悄然降临。天气郁郁寡欢，好像薛帕德的内心。她深深吸了口气，体会到一阵寒冷。她告诉自己，必须摆脱这种情绪，这是错误的，是消极的，她是薛帕德指挥官，所有人都相信她，她能调整好自己，不让任何人失望。

薛帕德决定去洗个热水澡，当她转过身走出一步，老旧的地板随之发出恼人的声响，令睡梦中的盖拉斯翻了个身。她看见他熟睡的脸，临时改变了主意。她走近他，蹲下身望着他。那对总是锐利有神的眼睛此时微闭着，使他看起来与平时有些不同，此刻他的神情是那样的平静而安详。薛帕德伸出手轻抚他右颊的疤痕，它们顽固地烙在那里，和他好看的面纹混在一起，突锐独特的下颚骨伴随着他的呼吸微微地开合着，一下一下…

"Jane？"盖拉斯握住了她的手，同时睁开了眼睛。

"啊！嘿，你醒了？"薛帕德有点不知所措。

"一个好的狙击手必须时刻保持清醒，而我正是最好的那个。"盖拉斯说着坐了起来。于是薛帕德试图抽回自己的手，但出乎意料的，他忽然笑了一笑，反而一用力把她拉入了怀中，"Jane，你蹲在这里做什么？"他问。

"我…没做什么。"薛帕德的脸红了。

"你在看我。"

"我没，我不是…"薛帕德抬起头，"等等，你在装睡？"

"我以为你会对你睡着的男朋友说些心里话，或者…偷偷给他一个吻。"

"狡猾的突锐人！"

"但结果你什么也没做。我是不是真那么英俊，值得你看这么久？"

"英俊？"薛帕德的嘴角牵起一个狡黠的弧度，"其实刚才我在想，盖拉斯，你很像一种远古生物。"

"哈？这开场白不是个好预兆。"

"一种生活在地球上的古老生物，人类称它们为恐龙。"薛帕德笑了出来。

"等一下，你以为我不知道恐龙长什么样子？"

"哦你知道的，它们是地球上最强大、最美丽的生物。"

"显然那不是你的本意。"

薛帕德忍住笑，清了清喉咙说："别管那些了，大个子。快穿上你的衣服，你不会忘了今天我们有个混蛋聚会吧！"

"Aye, aye, commander."

在这样细密的雨幕中飞行并不是一件畅快的事，尤其是在高峰时段。"该死！"在避过一部违章行驶的私人穿梭机后，盖拉斯忍不住咒骂了一句。

"冷静点，盖拉斯。噢~这使我想起了少女时代的飙车经历，"薛帕德调整了一下坐姿，打了个呵欠，"像这样的家伙，听到红发简的名头，一定吓得尿裤子…"她的声音听起来模模糊糊的，带着困乏。

"红发简这个绰号…咳，我不做评价。"

"自负的大天使。"她说着，又打了个呵欠。

盖拉斯笑了笑，看了她一眼："你可以睡一会儿，Jane，到了我叫你。"

"恩…"薛帕德的眼皮耷拉下来，渐渐沉入睡梦之中。

Joker的别墅距离市中心很远，对于这座安乐窝的来源飞行员总是三缄其口，只听说与他的现任女友有关。盖拉斯把车停在别墅门口，打算叫醒副驾驶上的恋人。但当他正要开口时，他注意到了薛帕德眼眶下的黑眼圈。

很明显她昨晚没有睡好，盖拉斯想。此刻薛帕德睡着的样子看起来竟有一点…憔悴？宽松轻薄的黑色外套加上随意搭配的浅色衬衫，这身打扮使得她人类女性的身材显得愈发瘦小。一撮红发散落在眼睑附近，她漂亮的眉毛微微皱起，眉心因此拧成了一个结。这使盖拉斯想起穿过欧米茄4中继器前的那个夜晚，那场暴风雨前的宁静，他们第一次真真正正地…接触。他并非不知道人类的身体结构，事实上作为一个军事专家，他可以说是很了解这个突锐人曾经的敌对种族。他们没有外骨骼，没有面甲，他们的皮肤光滑而柔软，甚至可以说，他们很脆弱。但奇怪的是，他从没有将这些与薛帕德联系在一起过，至少在那个夜晚之前，几乎一次也没有。简·薛帕德的意志是如此不可动摇，如钢铁般强硬坚毅。或许该这样说，她首先是一个战士，一个军人，然后才是一个人类女性。

想到这里盖拉斯不禁摇了摇头，他为自己过去的想法感到羞愧。曾经薛帕德在他心目中是个完美的指挥官，他尊重她，钦佩她；现在，她成为他的另一半…也许不止另一半，成为他的全部，他爱慕她，迷恋她。这使他看到了过去不曾看到的薛帕德，就好像此时，他看到了一个脆弱的、疲惫不堪的女人。

盖拉斯轻轻叹了口气，他没办法不为她担心，他并不想逼迫她说什么，但假如，假如她能够更需要他，更信任他，更依赖他，那么他一定会找到帮助她的方法。然而这个坚强的女性将自己最深的内心牢牢锁住，使得找不到钥匙的盖拉斯只能在那扇门前徘徊。这份暗藏的、间歇性的迷惘与担忧，演变为一种困扰，给他们快乐美好的同居生活蒙上了一层阴霾。

盖拉斯叹了口气，现在他不得不叫醒她了。

"Jane，醒醒，我们到了。"

"访客身份确认，薛帕德指挥官，瓦卡里安警官，欢迎来到杰夫的家。"安装在大门顶上的扫描设备发出了EDI的声音。

"哦天哪！Joker这小子做了什么？"盖拉斯十分诧异，"难道他修复了EDI？这不可能。"

"…"薛帕德张了下嘴没有说话。是的，这不可能。蓝盒的局限性使复活EDI成为一个遥不可及的梦，但会不会是Joker发现了什么？

"嘿~！看看谁来了！！"薛帕德的思路被Joker的招呼声打断，节奏轻快的音乐夹杂着一连串热情的口哨和起哄。

"嗨~伙计们，你们好吗？"看到这些人让薛帕德的心情愉悦起来。

"薛帕德！盖拉斯！"古朗特第一个跑到两人跟前，伸出双手重重地拍打他们的肩膀，"你看起来好极了！薛帕德！！"

"我们的培养槽宝宝还是这么强壮，"盖拉斯笑着摇头，"小心点，她刚出院没多久。"

"哦盖拉斯，我们正在收看你的个人秀，你就来现场表演了。你的'温柔'真叫我想吐！还有薛帕德大英雄，我就知道你他妈不会这么容易被干掉！"杰克坐在沙发上，对两人竖了竖中指，然后她注意到了盖拉斯的面纹颜色，"妈的！盖拉斯，你脸上这坨狗屎是怎么回事？"

"Keelah...盖拉斯，我差点没认出你来。"塔利坐在她旁边说。

"嘿！别说出来…"盖拉斯扶住了自己的额头，他完全忘记了这件事。

"怎么了？"薛帕德问。

"改变形象，哈？"Joker指了指盖拉斯的脸，坏笑着哼了段婚礼进行曲，"现在你开始注重仪表了，盖拉斯？是为你们的婚礼做准备吗？EDI，给他们两瓶啤酒。"

EDI的声音："明白，杰夫。"吧台上方探出一个机械手，将啤酒放在台子上，又缩了回去。

詹姆斯和凯登正坐在那里，向薛帕德二人招手。"快过来，罗拉！这可是好酒！"詹姆斯说。莉亚娜则倚在吧台旁微笑着看着他们。

"等一下，从我们进门到现在，你们到底在说些什么？盖拉斯的脸怎么了？谁的婚礼？有没有人给我解释一下？"薛帕德已经完全在状况外，"还有，Joker，'EDI'是怎么回事？"

"呃，EDI…"失落的表情从Joker的脸上掠过，"不是你想的那样，指挥官，它就是这座别墅，一个VI管家，我只是用了EDI的声音频率。"

"Joker..."

"至于你亲爱的突锐人的脸！"Joker刻意提高了嗓门，显然他不想继续在这个问题上作过多的纠缠，"指挥官，你难道没发现他的面纹变成了颇具品位的咖啡色？等等，这该不会就是出自你的手笔吧？"

"什么？"薛帕德立即皱起了眉头，看向身旁的恋人，流露出询问的眼神。

"哎…"盖拉斯无奈地叹了口气，他原本不想让她知道这件事，因为这也许会让她难过，"咳，伙计们，这没什么可大惊小怪的，薛帕德会把蓝色看作灰色，我只是不希望她把我和别的突锐人搞混。"

"别傻了，盖拉斯！你脸上有疤，谁都认得出那是你！"莱克斯低沉的声音从古朗特的万用工具上传来。

"可是刚才塔利就没认出他来，我想盖拉斯的顾虑是有必要的。"莉亚娜不合时宜地认真分析着。

薛帕德开口想对盖拉斯说些什么，又抿起嘴摇了摇头，转而问道："莱克斯，你怎么不过来喝一杯？"

"我很想过来，可图岑卡的琐事把我困住了，我不再是一个自由的克洛根佣兵了，薛帕德，有时候我也觉得很烦躁。"

"嘿嘿嘿，得了吧首领！"古朗特笑了，"我有义务对我的战斗大师坦白，你只不过在忙着传宗接代而已。"

"闭嘴，古朗特！我得提醒你，萨满给你指定的女性都很优秀，你得在她们当中挑选一个作为配偶，回来后必须给我一个答复，否则…"

古朗特断开了这次通话："薛帕德，我想你更应该关注这个，之前我们都在看。"他伸出手指了指挂在墙上的屏幕，那里正在播放一个新闻视频。镜头对准一个站在喷水池边的突锐人，是盖拉斯正在接受一群媒体的采访。

_ "…__我想我已经说得很明白了。"他抱着双臂说。_

_ "__你和薛帕德指挥官真的准备结婚了？"_

_ "__是的。"_

_ "__你是何时向她求婚的？在什么地方？"_

_ "__呃…大概一星期前，在一个酒吧。"_

"哦是吗？盖拉斯，我们要结婚了？为什么没人通知我？"薛帕德侧过头，眯起眼睛看向盖拉斯。

"咳，"突锐人感到十分尴尬，"我只是不想再听到你和阿兰科又行止亲密地走进了哪家会所。"

"嘿！我发誓我真没那么干过！"凯登半调侃地为自己辩护。

"我只是举个例子。"

"这例子太可怕了，大天使，我可不想被爆头。"凯登的话引得大伙一阵哄笑。

_ "__你有带她见过家人吗？他们对你们这种跨种族的关系有何看法？"_

_ "__噢，我的家人？咳，当然，我父亲是个通情达理的人，他表示了理解，并且给予我们祝福，我妹妹也一样。"_

"啊哈？"薛帕德的嘴角扬起一个戏谑的弧度，"我从没想过你原来这么会编故事。"

"不是这样，薛帕德，我可不想让你误解，"盖拉斯立即窘迫起来，"这并不是编故事，实际上这是我的未来计划。"

"_总之，我不希望再听到任何有关我未婚妻的不实消息。她不仅仅是拯救了银河系的伟大战士，更是一位善良坚韧、值得尊重的女性！她默默承受了太多常人无法想象的痛苦与折磨，我不会坐视她在战后继续受苦。假如有人执意要诽谤她、伤害她，我不能保证自己不会做出一些疯狂的举动来保护她。"_

_ "__瓦卡里安先生，这是一个公开的恐怖威胁吗？"一名阿莎丽记者言辞犀利地问。_

_ "__公开的恐怖威胁？很好的注解。我想你说得没错，小姐。"_

"…"薛帕德一声不吭，只是望着屏幕出神。

"这太疯狂了，盖拉斯！"Joker突然叫嚷起来。

"我是个幽灵，Joker，只是发表几句强硬的言论，这并不算很冒险。"盖拉斯不以为然地耸了耸肩膀。

"我不是指这个，兄弟。"Joker摇着头，换上一脸哀痛的表情，"我的意思是，你太天真了，居然想要迈入婚姻这座坟墓，这太不理智了。"

"…"

詹姆斯也加入了调侃："而且你竟敢在没有买戒指的情况下公开求婚，还未经过指挥官的首肯，难道你没有研究过人类求婚的习俗？噢~我真为你感到悲哀。"

"薛帕德，咬他，狠狠咬他！"杰克哈哈大笑。

"据我所知，"莉亚娜用她独有的温柔声音指出，"戒指确实是必备的求婚礼物，就像…"

"一个仪式，"塔利附和说，"类似我们把防护服连接起来。"

"确实很糟糕，盖拉斯，至少你也要准备一束玫瑰花。在此之前，你应该向一个人类男性讨教一下，比如我。"凯登摊了下手表示遗憾。

"不管是哪个种族，女人总是这么麻烦。"古朗特说完往自己的大嘴里灌了一口酒。

薛帕德站了起来，所有人的视线瞬间集中到她的身上。她若无其事地环顾了一下众人，显然这帮坏家伙在等待一场好戏，诸如"我该走了"之类的经典台词在这个时候完全派不上用场。而众所周知，薛帕德指挥官总是对她的船员们有求必应，这次也不会例外。她面色凝重，开始朝盖拉斯走去。

"等一下，薛帕德，"盖拉斯感到自己正被卷入漩涡的中心，他试图做一些挣扎来挽救自己，"我并不是有意那样说。关于求婚的细节，我是说，我可以解释，其实我对此做过研究，我也有所准备，只是…"薛帕德已经走到他面前，这使他的气势逐渐减弱，"只是出了点意外…还有时机，你知道，我在等待一个好的时机…"

"安静。"薛帕德的嘴角勾起一个狡猾的微笑，然后她拉过盖拉斯的衣领，给了他一个吻…

事实上，盖拉斯莽撞的公开言论非但没有激怒她，反而让她再次无可救药地爱上这个突锐人。

"今晚你死定了，瓦卡里安。"她好像一个魔女，放开恋人的同时又在他耳边施下诱惑的咒语。

这场意料之外的好戏令诺曼底的船员们目瞪口呆，他们甚至没有及时作出反应，直到薛帕德说出"这下你们满意了吧！"，口哨声和起哄声才轰然爆发出来。

"Come on！指挥官，你该不会打算就这样放过他了吧？"Joker不甘心地发问。

"为什么不呢？"薛帕德耸了耸肩膀，走到沙发旁，"塔利，杰克，莉亚娜，我提议我们到隔壁房间去，聊一些女人间的话题。"

"好主意，薛帕德！"塔利兴奋起来，"我想我们还需要一些酒。"

"是很多酒！"杰克纠正她。

"我很乐意加入。"莉亚娜给了她们一个微笑。

看着她们离去的身影，詹姆斯摇着头感叹："女人。"

"是啊，女人！"凯登摊了下手，推了一把身边的盖拉斯，"别发呆了，伙计。"

"呃？"盖拉斯的大脑终于从停滞状态中恢复了运作。

"我很好奇，你是如何做到的？"Joker扮了个鬼脸，模仿薛帕德刚才的语气，"今晚你死定了，瓦卡里安~"

"哈哈哈哈！"古朗特拍了拍Joker的背以表示对他演技的认同。

"轻一点，古朗特！我的骨头…"

"罗拉一直都是这么好说话吗？"詹姆斯问。

盖拉斯想了想，回答："通常来说，是的。"

"幸运的家伙！"三个人类男性同时发出了羡慕嫉妒恨的嘘声。

"指挥官果然和一般的女人不同。"Joker说，"一般女人总是很罗嗦，对你唠叨个没完。"

"而且她们还不讲理，当你试图指出她们的错误时，你会发现自己是个笨蛋，因为她们坚信她们永远是对的！"詹姆斯说完喝了口酒。

"完全同意。"凯登点点头，同时给自己倒了杯酒，"她们还总爱流泪，每次看到她们哭着指责你，你就会开始不自觉地检讨自己，是不是真的做错了什么。"

"哦上帝…"三人又齐声发出了悲叹。

"听起来人类男性生存得很艰难。"盖拉斯说着打开了一瓶酒。

"嘿！别用那种同情的口气说话，幸运的突锐人。"Joker警告说。

"话说回来，盖拉斯，如果你以为你可以就此得意的话，那你就错了。"凯登笑得很诡秘。

盖拉斯不以为然地喝了口酒："你有一些新看法？"

"我不知道突锐人怎么样，但人类女性只有对自己最关心的人才会唠叨个没完。"凯登扬了扬眉毛。

"没错。"詹姆斯附和说，"如果她们对你蛮不讲理，大发脾气，这恰恰表示她们在乎你。"

Joker与詹姆斯碰了下杯表示赞同："确实如此。她们在你面前哭泣流泪，也是因为你是她们最亲近、最值得信任的人。"

"人类女人真是太麻烦了！"听了半天的古朗特觉得自己无法忍受了，"我可想象不出薛帕德的哭相，她没有这么干过吧，盖拉斯？"

"呃，恩…"盖拉斯略微搜索了一下记忆，随即感到一丝失落，"她没有。"

"所以说指挥官不一样，她不是普通的女人。"Joker重复了自己的结论。

"是的，我认识她至今，她从来没有哭过。"凯登点点头，"薛帕德是军人的典范。"

"一个战斗天使，一位钢铁女神，哈？"詹姆斯笑了笑。

"敬我们的钢铁女神！"古朗特举起了酒瓶。

"敬薛帕德！"男人们碰杯。

钢铁？盖拉斯放下酒瓶，暗自摇了摇头。他不喜欢这个词，她并不像钢铁那么冰冷坚硬，只是…假如她能更需要他，更信任他，更依赖他，抑或…在他的面前流泪？

别墅的活动室比薛帕德想象中的要小一点，一张桌球台占据了它大部分的空间，也没有什么其他的娱乐设施。

"显然Joker的女人不太懂得享受生活。"杰克拿起一根球杆比划了两下。

"你是说Joker有了新女友？"薛帕德感到有些吃惊。

"如果你认为那个AI是他的旧爱，那么没错，这是一个新女友。"杰克耸了耸肩膀。

"但Joker并没有承认这段关系，所以…"塔利分发着酒，试图纠正她。

"所以他住在这栋别墅里，而它属于那个女人？这些男人可不是什么好鸟，天真妹。"杰克接过一瓶酒，撑着球杆笑了起来，"要不要来一盘？"

"好。"薛帕德回应，顺手抄起一根靠在桌沿上的球杆，"你们谁能告诉我一些详情？关于这别墅的女主人，我很好奇。"

莉亚娜一边收集那些四散的球，一边回答她："凡妮莎·艾森豪尔博士，地球出生，是一名AI方面的专家。她的父亲是外交官，母亲是个珠宝大亨。"

"哇奥~那她和Joker是怎么认识的？"薛帕德露出了八卦的笑容。

"战后她出于兴趣试图修复EDI，Joker一直与她朝夕相对。他对一个AI怀有如此深切的感情，这引发了她浓厚的兴趣，渐渐的她就发现自己爱上了他。但Joker似乎一直在逃避这份感情，我猜这是因为他仍在怀念EDI…"

听到这里，薛帕德的笑容慢慢消失了。

"有时候我怀疑你在每个人身体里都装了窃听器，T·苏妮。"杰克灌了口酒，"你是怎么知道这些的？"

"你知道，我经常看新闻。"莉亚娜对她微笑，然后岔开了话题，"杰克，你改了发型？"

"呃，那些混蛋说长头发才符合老师的身份…哦别提了，我恨这发型！"杰克抓了抓自己及肩的头发，"可以开球了吧？"

"我得承认，我不会玩这个游戏。"塔莉坐在角落的沙发上捏着一瓶酒，不好意思地说。

莉亚娜走过去拉起她："没关系，塔莉，我们可以教你。薛帕德，开球吧。薛帕德？薛帕德！"

"哦！嘿…开始了？"薛帕德如梦初醒。

"去你的！你在发什么呆？"杰克挥了下手表示不满。

"你没事吧，薛帕德？"莉亚娜走到她身边，"你的脸色不太好。"

"不，我没事。我只是突然想起，我没办法打球，因为我现在是个色盲。"

"啊啊，是的，我们听说了…对不起，我没想到这一点。"莉亚娜为自己的粗心感到歉疚。

"这没什么，我们可以坐下来聊聊天。"塔莉搭着薛帕德的肩安慰她。

薛帕德不得不承认她扫了大家的兴，但色盲并不是令她泄气的主要原因。从刚才起她一直在想，Joker现在的感情问题，也许她才是那个应该为此负责的人。

"好吧，薛帕德，你可真扫兴！不过我想你的酒量应该没变吧！"杰克扬了扬手中的酒。

"这是我的强项！"塔莉发出了开心的笑声。

"我很乐意见识一下。"莉亚娜说。

"OK，女孩们，我们开始。"薛帕德感到开怀了一些。

…

"这个时候，我夺过Joker的万用工具，发了一条短讯过去。"杰克说到这里停住了，忽然笑了起来。

"嘿，come on，你对她说了什么？"薛帕德的语气微醺。

"我对罗森说：'你不敢来，因为我在这里对吗？你这个荡妇！'"

"哦！"莉亚娜惊呼出声。

"你和Joker当时的反应一模一样！我们胆小的飞行员吓坏了，他说：'她会以为是我发给她的！我死定了！杰克，你害死我了！'哈哈哈哈，可怜的男人！"

"啊~难怪米兰达没有来…那都是因为你，杰克，还有你那些脏话…"塔莉指着杰克说。

"塔莉，你喝醉了。"莉亚娜生怕她激怒杰克，连忙阻止她说下去。

"哈？我只喝了一点点，亲爱的~~别为我担心。"塔莉推开她，"我甚至可以在3秒内重组一部桀斯精英，我可以做到…你们看，先这样这样，再这样…"

"哈哈哈…"杰克和莉亚娜看着手舞足蹈的塔莉，忍不住笑了起来。

桀斯，一个很久没有听到的名词刺激着薛帕德的神经。

我们就如此该死吗？

军团的声音突然在她脑中回响…他崇拜她，信任她，最终她却辜负了他。

"别难过，薛帕德。这几年塔莉尽一切努力重造桀斯，虽然大部分奎利人并不赞同她的做法，但她是最优秀的桀斯专家，我相信有朝一日她会成功的。"

"谢谢你，莉亚娜。"这个善良的阿莎丽女孩并不知道真相，如果她知道正是她选择了无情地毁灭掉桀斯，她还会这样温柔地安慰她吗？

"薛帕德，我看她需要一张床。"杰克看着塔莉摇了摇头。

奎利女孩坐在地上，背靠着沙发，嘴里仍在自言自语："相信我，我会搞定桀斯的，相信我…"

"我们最好把她弄到楼上房间里，让她睡一会儿。"莉亚娜说。

"我来。"薛帕德走过去架起了塔莉。

"需要帮忙吗？"莉亚娜站了起来。

薛帕德也有一点醉意，但并不影响行动："不，我一个人就够了，很快回来。"

通往二楼的阶梯被设计在室外，虽然紧挨着墙壁，但狭窄的顶棚并不足以挡住牛毛般飞扬的细雨，它们肆无忌惮地落到薛帕德脸上，冰凉渗入她的肌肤，令她打了一个寒颤。她在塔莉断断续续的梦呓里听到了自己和军团的名字，她无法不去在意，就好像她无法忘记那些毁灭性绽放的红色光芒。

风吹乱了薛帕德的头发，失去意识的奎利女孩似乎尤其沉重。也许奎利人很快就可以不必依赖这身防护服，但显然他们暂时还没有达成这个目标。薛帕德架着塔莉一步步登上台阶，走到尽头时却发现房门是锁住的，这意味着她或许得找Joker来开门。

"该死。"薛帕德轻声骂了一句，同时她产生一个念头。她尝试性地对着空气询问："EDI？"

"薛帕德指挥官，您需要我做什么？"VI管家及时地给出了回应。

"你能帮我打开这扇门吗？"

"是的，您拥有准入权限，请稍等。"VI管家用熟悉的声音回复她。

这就好像是在从前的诺曼底，年轻的飞行员和腹黑的人工智能在一起，日复一日地调侃着对方，不知疲倦地学习着相爱。

薛帕德的眉头皱起，她想象每次VI管家用EDI的声音叫出"杰夫"时Joker的心情。她不知道Joker为什么要这样做，但她不得不承认这是一种残忍的自我折磨，而这种折磨是因她而起，如果不是她自私的选择…

等等，自私？不，不是那样的，Jane，你知道的，这不是事实…

"薛帕德指挥官，请进。"VI管家把薛帕德从臆想中唤醒。

塔莉适时地打了一个酒嗝。薛帕德摇了摇头，她现在所要做的就是把这个烂醉如泥的家伙丢到床上，然后一身轻松地回到活动室，继续和大家玩乐，而不是像个傻瓜一样站在风雨里发呆。

她随即走进房间，将塔莉放到干净的床单上，替她盖上毯子，然后如释重负地松了口气。当她转过身打算离开时，塔莉突然咯咯地笑出声来。

"小薛帕德，你在这里~~~"

"哦，塔莉，你没睡着？"薛帕德走近床边问。

"…"塔莉没有出声。

薛帕德无奈地摇摇头，轻轻走到门前准备离开。

"相信我，我能做到…"塔莉咕哝着翻了个身。

薛帕德愣了一愣，回头望着奎利女孩的背影。正如莉亚娜所说，塔莉现在的事业得不到多少同胞的支持，大部分的奎利人，甚至大部分的有机种族，对桀斯或多或少怀有一份敌意。这份敌意或许源于恐惧，或许源于未知，不管怎样，它都会对塔莉的工作造成极大的阻碍。薛帕德完全可以想象，她背负着多少非议与猜疑。

更深的罪恶感从薛帕德的心底滋生，渐渐蔓延到令她无法忽视和逃避的程度，她开始怀疑自己是否真的有能力抑制它…也许她应该多喝点酒，没错，酒精会起作用的。

她忧心忡忡地离开房间，身后的房门自动关闭，空气中弥漫着沉郁，除了雨水的声音，别无其他。

突然，一道幽影自顶棚翻入，瞬间迫近反剪了她的双手。走神的薛帕德没能及时作出反应，但短暂的惊疑过后，她立即恢复了判断力。她向前矮了矮身，然后迅速仰起，利用头部猛撞了一下偷袭者，右肘向后狠击的同时，左手开始孕育起蓝色的异能…

"等一下！"偷袭者放开她，贴地翻滚出去，站起来解除了战术隐形，"是我，薛普，别动手。"

"霞？！"薛帕德紧皱的眉毛舒展开来，手上的异能随之消散。

神偷江腾霞穿着红色紧身衣，戴着她的兜帽站在那里。她摇摇头，揉着下巴说："好疼…跟薛帕德指挥官玩'猜猜我是谁'游戏，是我今年做过的最失策的事。"

"我很荣幸。"

"不过，我本以为你不会被我抓住。你的反应变慢了，薛普。"霞笑了。

薛帕德耸了耸肩说："要知道，在老朋友聚会的场合，人们通常是从大门进来的。"

"我只是想给Joker的保安设施做个评测，很遗憾分数不高。"霞轻松地倚靠着墙说，"不说这些了，薛普，实际上我这样做，是因为有些事情要与你单独谈。今天我本该第一个出现，但我临时接到一个委托。"她停顿了一下，兜帽下的目光落到薛帕德身上。

"与我有关？"薛帕德抱着双臂问。

霞点点头："昨天你去参加了开幕式彩排，是吗？"

薛帕德苦笑了一下："是啊，薛帕德银河运动会，一场盛会。"

"我的委托人正是开幕式的导演费奇。"

"费奇？那个激情澎湃的塞拉睿导演？"

"没错。你知道，这类活动的参与人员是有保密义务的，但有人偷拍了昨天的彩排。"

"他拍这东西做什么？"

"不知道，也许卖给想要的人，也许只是好玩，这都不重要，重要的是他发现了一个问题，薛普。"

"什么问…哦，我明白了。"薛帕德突然意识到，事情变得有些棘手了。

"那么是真的了？"霞走近她，"你开不了枪了，薛普？"

"不，没那么严重。"薛帕德勉强地笑了笑，"当时我只是…有点不舒服。"

"那个偷拍的家伙是费奇导演的助理，他打算把这件事当做一个重大独家卖给新闻社。你知道他们总是跟你过不去，如果他们把这次事件当做你枪杀了安德森的心理依据之一，会给你带来很大的麻烦。"

"什么？！"薛帕德颤抖了一下，瞪大了眼睛。

"你不知道吗？最近有人挖出安德森将军的尸检报告，说他身中的子弹是从你的手枪里射出的。有些人总是唯恐天下不乱，当然，没人会信这种荒谬的诽谤。"

"…"薛帕德张了张嘴，没有说话。

霞连忙安慰她："别担心，这则独家新闻已经不复存在，我把它换掉了，希望他们会喜欢我家乡的爱情动作片。"她笑了笑，"费奇是敬二以前的朋友，他可不想自己的开幕式这么早被曝光，所以他试图联系敬二，却转到了我这里。"

"哦…"薛帕德努力使自己平静下来，"这、这样看来，就没事了？"

"是的，虽然也许是暂时的。"

"谢谢你，霞。"薛帕德松了口气。

"我不做便宜买卖，但为了你，薛普，一次破例也无妨。"

薛帕德露出了有些疲倦的笑容。

"你得加倍小心，要知道有很多人等着看你跌落神坛。"

"也许我自己也不想留在那里。"

"你说什么？"

"不，没什么。"

"薛普，你看起来不太好，是不是与盖拉斯之间出了什么问题？"

"呃，不是你想的那样。"

"好吧，我懂，你们自己能解决。"霞拍了拍薛帕德的肩膀，"让我们下楼去看看，米兰达和杰克可能已经把地板掀飞了。"

"米兰达来了？"

"我没告诉你吗？我和她一起到的。"霞微微一笑，"区别在于，她走的是大门。"

"但愿大门还在那里。"

"我不能保证。"

Joker感到很庆幸，这里至少不是他心爱的诺曼底号，当然这也不表示他乐意看到自己的别墅变成一片废墟。遗憾的是，现在似乎没人能阻止她们了。

"啊哈！看看谁来了！"杰克从活动室出来，脸上挂着嘲讽的笑容，径直向米兰达走去。

米兰达微笑着，撩了一下她美丽的黑发："我没有必要为了你的废话放弃一段欢乐时光，杰奎琳小姐。"

"别用那个名字叫我！"蠢蠢欲动的异能从杰克的身体溢出，"我曾经说过，要用你的血肉刷墙，也许现在正是兑现的时候…"

"哼，你可以试试。"米兰达的周身也开始散发出蓝色的能量。

"嘿！放轻松，两位女士，我对我的墙面装潢很满意，暂时不需要改动！"Joker忍不住插嘴，"啊~对了，米兰达，你知道那条短讯不是我发出去的，对吗？"

"当然，Joker。"米兰达点点头，"我把它当做杰克发出的邀请。"

"婊子！"杰克骂了一句。

"算了吧，杰克，你是故意的，因为你知道那样我才会来，不是吗？"。

"去你的！"

…

"她们这是在浪费时间。"这场无意义的争吵令古朗特厌烦，他将注意力从她们俩身上移开，转而向身边的突锐人发问，"盖拉斯，你不是说过要带我去找舞女吗？"

"什、什么？"盖拉斯清了清喉咙，作势整理了一下手里的扑克牌，"我几时说过那样的话？"

"几年前在图岑卡，我加入厄德诺时，你说过要帮助我成长，不是吗？薛帕德当时也在场，她应该记得。"

"啊啊是的，古朗特，我想起来了，我是说过。但别跟薛帕德提这件事，她没必要回想起来…"说到这里盖拉斯停了下来，"等等，你是在耍我，对吗！"

"嘿嘿嘿嘿…"古朗特笑了。

"哈哈！"旁上的詹姆斯大笑起来，一手捏着扑克牌，一手拍了拍古朗特的肩膀，"干得好，克洛根baby！我们的大天使已经变成小天使了，如果你想找乐子，应该找我。"

"谁再敢提'baby'这个词，我就拧断他的颈椎。"古朗特活动了一下手指关节，它们发出骨骼摩擦的咯咯声。

"听上去很痛。"詹姆斯做了个鬼脸，"好了伙计们，我说到做到，下次一起去酒吧，我请。"

"最后结账时别问我们借钱就好！"Joker适时地逃回了牌局，"好了凯登，到你了。"

"詹姆斯，到时候你应该不会装醉吧？"凯登一面看着自己手中的牌，一面调侃着，"完了，看来这局我是没戏了。盖拉斯，看你了。"

"OK，让我们来瞧瞧谁是最后的赢家。"盖拉斯笑了，打出手里最后几张牌，"游戏结束了，小天使维加。"

"Shit！"詹姆斯扶住了额头。

…

当薛帕德和霞回到客厅时，莉亚娜见到她们的眼神就好像看到了救世主。这可怜的阿莎丽女孩正坐在杰克和米兰达中间，努力并且无力地缓和着火星四溅、一触即发的紧张气氛。薛帕德朝盖拉斯的方向看了一眼，束手无策的男人们对这种场面避之不及，他们正在装腔作势地打着扑克。

"塔莉没事吧？"莉亚娜站起来问，同时朝薛帕德做了个快要哭出来的表情，示意她将自己救出生天。

"没事，她在楼上睡着了。"薛帕德向她点点头，然后走到莉亚娜原来的位置上坐了下来，"米兰达，我还以为你不会来呢。"她用尽量轻松的语气说。

"哦，我本来是没空的，薛帕德。"米兰达回答说，"你知道我现在接管了父亲的资产，组建了自己的佣兵团，太多事情需要我亲自处理，而且你的情况我比谁都了解，我没有必要抽出时间来这里。"

"是啊，你没空来，可又是谁在这里说个没完？"杰克喝着酒，伸出小指掏了掏耳朵。

薛帕德决定暂时不去理会她，继续问米兰达："那你是怎么改变主意的？"

"最近我正打算建立一个异能教育基金，虽然它不仅仅局限于为人类异能者提供帮助，但从我个人角度出发，我还是希望大部分的受益者是人类。"

"啊哈，人类的利益最高！很符合赛伯鲁斯渣滓一贯的作风。"杰克拨弄着指甲说。

"我是一个人类异能者，杰克，你也是。"米兰达的语气变得严厉起来，"我想你最明白以这个身份生存是多么艰难。"

"托你们这帮狗娘养的赛伯鲁斯的福，我当然明白。"

"罗森异能教育基金，将给类似格里瑟姆学院的异能学校提供各种帮助，包括第三方监督体系，以确保学生的安全。"说到这里米兰达停了下来。

"…"这回杰克没有说话，而是看着墙上的电子屏幕。

米兰达继续说："薛帕德，你也是个人类异能者，还有凯登也是，我这次来是想从你们那里获取一些建议，来完善我这个计划。"

"米兰达，这真的是个很棒的想法，我会好好想想的。"薛帕德微微一笑，看向另一边，"杰克，你呢？"

"…"杰克依然盯着屏幕，好像没听见她的问话。

"杰克，我也希望能获得你的建议。"米兰达补充道。

"真烦人！"杰克终于转过头来，看着她们俩，"好吧好吧，我知道了！但是别指望我太多，罗森！"

很好，至少她现在称她为罗森，而不是赛伯鲁斯婊子之类的，薛帕德想，这是一个和解的标志，一个好的开始。

"好了，我们喝酒吧！"她又一次举起了酒瓶。

霞突然冒了出来，打了个响指："喝我带来的吧，我收了几瓶好酒。"

…

一个多小时后，霞进入Joker的开放式厨房，着手准备她所说的日本料理—寿司给大家享用，不胜酒力的莉亚娜也离开了战局，帮着她处理食材。厨房墙上的电子屏正在直播一个采访，对象是一位年轻的突锐女性。

"对不起，各位，我父亲不接受任何访问，请你们回去吧。"突锐女孩站在一扇紧闭的房门前，语气有些紧张。

一名记者发问："瓦卡里安小姐，关于您哥哥在伦敦发表的言论，请问您和您父亲是什么态度？"

"嘿，莉亚娜！你听见了吗？"

"怎么了，霞？"

"他叫她瓦卡里安小姐。"

"恩？啊！"莉亚娜明白过来，看向节目中的突锐女孩。

霞立即喊了起来："盖拉斯，快看你的妹妹！"

"？！"盖拉斯和薛帕德快速对望了一眼，一齐走到了屏幕前。

"呃，我哥哥他…"可怜的突锐女孩面对镜头有些不知所措，"实际上我们并不太了解他在做些什么，他一向我行我素…我的意思是，他一向比较独立。"

"这么说，你们是反对他和薛帕德指挥官在一起了？"

"什么？我不是这个意思…"

"您父亲也反对吗？"

"我不知道，我父亲很忙，他不想谈这些。"

"那么他也反对了。"

"他没有这么说过…等一下，我并没有反对！"

"该死！"盖拉斯摇了摇头。

"现在你后悔如此草率地向我求婚了吧？"薛帕德灌了口酒，打趣道。

"Jane，我承认我想得不够周全，但后悔？别开玩笑了。"

"它可以是一个玩笑，盖拉斯，我不介意，"薛帕德打了个酒嗝，拍了拍他的后背，"真的。"

"你在说什么…天，你喝了多少酒？"

"没喝多少，放心，这点酒对我来说不算什么，"薛帕德竖起三个手指在他眼前晃了晃，"你还记得我以前在暗星喝趴了三个克洛根吗？"

"我只记得你在来世喝得倒在了男厕所。"

"嘿！"

"好吧，我不提了。"

…

聚会一直持续到零点，当盖拉斯揽着步履蹒跚的女友走出别墅的大门时，雨早已停了，被光污染侵蚀的暗云布满了整片夜幕，星辰则藏匿其中，不见踪影。

"大家都回去了吗？"薛帕德迷迷糊糊地问，同时往盖拉斯的怀里蹭了蹭。

"是啊，很晚了，我们也得回家。"盖拉斯一边回答她，一边遥控打开了不远处的车门。

"家？啊，是的，我有…"薛帕德记不清自己喝了多少酒，但她的头脑仍很清醒，至少她是这么认为。"我能开车吗？"她小声地询问。

"我想不能。"

"唔…好吧，盖拉斯，带我回家。"出乎意料的，她没有继续坚持，而是露出一个小女孩般的乖巧微笑。

"好孩子。"盖拉斯禁不住笑了，揉了揉薛帕德的头发，然后把她扶进副驾驶座。

在盖拉斯替她扣紧安全带的时候，薛帕德的双臂顺势环上了他的脖子。"盖拉斯，吻我。"她一面说着，一面抬起头亲吻突锐男友的下颚。

盖拉斯吸了口气。他垂下眼睛看去，路灯是昏暗的，隐藏在阴影里的红发女人如同暗夜精灵，他看见她的唇角牵起一个致命的弧度…

他情不自禁俯下身去吻了她。

"先回去。"盖拉斯的声音变得粗糙而沙哑。他咽了口唾沫，不情愿地解下薛帕德的双手，然后绕到车子的另一边，坐上了驾驶席。

虽然人们竭尽全力投入重建，但显然，三年的时间依旧太短暂了。薛帕德把头靠在车窗上，静静地望着外面的残垣断壁。它们隐匿在黑暗之中，如果白天她没有那么瞌睡，她应该能看清楚那些轮廓真正的模样。或许那里曾是某个人的家，或许是个超级市场，也可能是所孤儿院…

哦，孤儿院，孤儿…我今天是怎么了？为什么会想起这些？

她无意识的轻叹引起了身边突锐人的注意。"Jane，你在想什么？"盖拉斯一边看着前方驾驶，一边问她。

"没什么，盖拉斯。"薛帕德转过头来，"我只是觉得有点冷。"

盖拉斯握了下她微凉的手说："后座上有件外套，你可以穿一下。"

"算了，我没事。"

这就是她的缺点了，不论何时她总是回答"我没事"，可爱的缺点。"你每次都这么说，指挥官。"盖拉斯把车降到地面，停了下来。"好吧，我来代劳。"说完他转过身，用膝盖抵在驾驶座上站起来，一手撑着前排座位，一手在后排座位上翻找着那件外套。

薛帕德安静地看着他。盖拉斯·瓦卡里安很少有这样笨拙的时候，除了在简·薛帕德的面前。有时候她真不敢相信，为什么自己竟会如此幸运，能够得到他的爱。

"呼，我找到它了。"盖拉斯翻过身坐回位子上，将外套递给薛帕德，"穿起来，Jane。"

"我不想要什么外套，"薛帕德接过衣服，又把它丢回后座，"我想要你，盖拉斯，现在。"说完她将他拉向自己，搂住他的脖子用力亲吻他。

她的舌头探入他口中，热情地撩拨他理智的底线。盖拉斯的呼吸加重，胸口传来一阵急切的低吼，他想他没办法继续压抑自己的欲望了。虽然这是在外面，但是去他的，谁会在意？他迎上去，一手揉乱了她脑后的头发，一手向她胸前移去，开始解开那些烦人的衬衫扣子…

"I'm commander Shepard, and this is my favorite strore on the Citadel—"突然，车载视频通讯器响了起来，暧昧的气氛被雷人的来电提示铃声破坏殆尽。两人喘息着对视了几秒后，不甘地拉开了距离。

"Shit..."盖拉斯咒骂着，然后按下了通话键，"咳，盖拉斯·瓦卡里安在线。"

"很好，盖拉斯，"通讯器屏幕上出现了一个突锐人的影像，脸上有着与盖拉斯一模一样的面纹，"看来你仍然知道自己姓什么。"

"爸、爸爸！"盖拉斯瞪大了眼睛。

"什么！"薛帕德条件反射般地调整了坐姿，不安地拉了拉身上略显凌乱的衣服。

"啊~薛帕德指挥官，"毫不意外的，盖拉斯的父亲注意到了她，"在我对您照顾我儿子表示感谢之前，我想您应该有时间先扣好自己的衬衫。"

"咳，是、是的，先生。"薛帕德的脸一下子红了，连忙低下头去摆弄胸前那些该死的纽扣。与此同时，不知是一下子过于紧张，还是今天实在喝得太多，她觉得胃里翻江倒海起来，呕吐感阵阵袭来。

"爸，你怎么有空打来？发生什么事了吗？"虽然盖拉斯对父亲这次通话的起因心知肚明，但他必须装装样子，顺便为薛帕德解围。

"你这是明知故问吗，盖拉斯？"

"呃…"

"说说看吧，我的儿子，你打算怎么办？"

"你指什么？"

"你真的打算和这位人类女性结婚，不顾瓦卡里安家族的颜面？"

"呕—"盖拉斯正要回答父亲，薛帕德突然打开车门干呕起来。

盖拉斯连忙关切地拍着她的背问："你还好吧，Jane？"

"该死…我很好，盖拉斯。"薛帕德低声回答他。她刚仰起身，又是一阵呕吐感，"抱、抱歉，我到那边去。"不等盖拉斯回答，她捂住自己的嘴巴，迅速离开座位，逃了出去。她在他父亲面前仪态尽失，即使盖拉斯想为他们俩的关系辩解，她此刻的形象也会令他难堪。她羞愧到了极点，这一整天真是糟透了！

"Jane！"盖拉斯跟出车外，想要追过去。

"盖拉斯！这就是你选择的伴侣？"瓦卡里安挑起了眉骨，"一个放荡的女酒鬼？"

这句话点燃了盖拉斯胸中的怒火，他退回到车内面对他的父亲："我不允许任何人侮辱她，即使你是我的父亲也一样！"

"…"通讯器对面的人沉默了几秒钟，"我为我刚才的话道歉。薛帕德指挥官是一位优秀的战士，一个伟大的英雄，我尊敬她。但这并不意味着我愿意接受她成为瓦卡里安家族的一份子。看看最近的报导吧，儿子，她的私生活不检点。"

"那都是污蔑！而且我知道那些报导出自谁的手笔。"盖拉斯原本以为已经唬住了那个女记者，现在他不得不为自己的自以为是付出代价。

"她是一个人类，你们不能吃相同的食物，你们甚至不会有孩子，你有没有想过这一点？"

"我们可以收养，比如一个克洛根宝宝，或者两个，也许更多。"

"哈！那么你是打算让一个克洛根人继承瓦卡里安家族了？！"

"…爸，我知道你觉得我很自私。"盖拉斯看着父亲，叹了口气，"我曾经很想变成你希望我变成的样子，但是最后，爸爸，我发现我做不到。尤其是经历了那么多以后，我想我更明白什么才是最重要的。"

"所以你连家族的面纹也改了，因为你觉得它不重要，是吗？"

"不，它对我来说很重要，"盖拉斯顿了顿，"但要看与什么相比。"

"我曾经对你很失望，盖拉斯，但后来你让我为你骄傲。可是现在…我不知道该说什么。至少在你把面纹改回来之前，我不想再看到你，就这样。"通讯被挂断了。

盖拉斯重重地叹了一口气，尽管他与父亲彼此关心，但他知道就算再过一百年，他们似乎也没办法在一些事上达成共识。他不愿再去想他父亲，薛帕德才是此刻更需要他的人。他立刻跳下车，到后座拿出那件外套，朝她离开的方向追去。

薛帕德并没有跑多远，很快盖拉斯就看见了她的身影。她正蹲在一道破损的路栅栏边，似乎仍然没有吐干净。盖拉斯松了口气，慢慢走近她。

"嘿，你在这儿。"他弯下腰，将外套盖在她的肩膀上。薛帕德颤抖了一下，没有回过头来。

"还是不舒服吗？要不要我给你弄点热水？"盖拉斯抚摩着她的头发，让她转向自己，"我从没见你喝成这样，霞是从哪里弄来的酒…天哪，你怎么了，Jane？"

薛帕德的脸上挂满了泪痕，黑色的眼影化开后顺着脸颊流淌下来，显得狼狈不堪。"盖拉斯，我把一切都搞砸了…"她的语调带着不平稳的颤音。

盖拉斯连忙蹲了下来，把她搂进怀里。他从不知道泪水原来是如此令人心碎的东西。他诅咒自己的愚蠢，竟然会暗暗期盼薛帕德在他面前哭泣。他深深地懊悔，他发誓这是唯一一次也是最后一次。

"听着，Jane。这不关你的事，整件事是被我搞砸了。"盖拉斯一手轻拍着薛帕德的背脊，一手替她擦去脸上的泪水，"如果我能处理得更谨慎，就不会演变为现在的局面。但没关系，我父亲虽然固执，却也不是完全不讲道理。我了解他，我有许多办法可以搞定他。而且说实话，就算他不同意又怎样？我从来也不是个守规矩的突锐人，对吧？所以别担心，一切都会好起来的。"

"盖拉斯，我…"

"恩？"

"我不光是为了这件事…"薛帕德抱着他，抓紧了他胸口的衣服。

"是吗？我在听，Jane，告诉我发生了什么事？"他意识到这可能跟她的心理疾病有关，他不能失去这个机会。

"自从在医院醒来，我就一直在想，"薛帕德停顿了一段时间，盖拉斯没有催促，而是等待她说下去，"我一直在害怕，"她深吸了一口气，继续说，"我怕我选错了。"

"选错了？"

"是的。"薛帕德直起身子，摊开手看向它们，"你看，如果不是依靠这些天价科技，我根本没有理由还活在这个世界上。"

"你想说什么？"这是典型的战后创伤应激障碍症心理，盖拉斯曾经查过这方面的资料，战后幸存的士兵往往会因为目睹了太多伤亡，从而产生厌世心理，想要追随曾经的战友而去。这是很危险的，他没有想到薛帕德也会有这种思想。"你应该知道这种想法是消极的，你活下来了，这是一件多么值得高兴的事！"

"不是那样的，盖拉斯，我知道你的意思。我是一名军官，我很了解这种心理的危害性，但事情没那么简单。"她目光失焦，陷入了回忆之中，"最后进入神堡时，除了我以外，在场的还有安德森和幻影人。幻影人试图控制收割者，却没有察觉到自己已经被教化。他饮弹自尽前，曾控制我的身体，让我开枪射击了安德森…这也是为什么会有人说致他死命的那颗子弹，是从我的手枪射出的。"

"你知道有人这么说？"

"恩，霞告诉我的。"薛帕德露出一个凄凉的笑容，"他们说的是事实，亲手杀死了自己的恩师，也可以这么说吧。"

"费奇导演说你在排练开枪时有异样，是为这个原因吗？"

"不完全是。"她深吸口气，"你知道的，盖拉斯，我不是那样脆弱的女人。"她说着站了起来，向远处暗夜里的破败废墟望去，"最后我接触到了催化剂，释放了毁灭所有合成体的红色能量。"

"是这样没错。"盖拉斯起身跟了上去。

"那并不是事实的全部。"薛帕德对他摇了摇头，"实际上催化剂给了我三个选择，蓝光控制、绿光合成和红光毁灭。"

"等等，你是说，有三个选择？"盖拉斯意识到这才是问题的根源，她之所以逃避这三种颜色，是源于她内心的恐惧。

"是的。"薛帕德垂下眼睛，避开他的目光，"我可以选择成为一个永恒意志，控制收割者；或者选择牺牲自己，让有机体与合成体真正结合，实现共存；还可以选择毁灭一切合成体，只有最后这个，我…也许能活下来。"说到这里，她有些心虚地看了一眼盖拉斯，又有泪水从她的眼眶滑落。

"…"身旁的突锐人只是沉默着，仿佛陷入了思考。

薛帕德感到一阵恐惧，但她迫使自己冷静下来。她已经下定决心，不管盖拉斯会如何看待她，她都要勇敢面对，不会再逃避。虽然如此，她依然难掩心中的失落，她的嘴唇开始不自觉地颤抖。

"我最近一直在想，安德森会选择红光，幻影人会选蓝光，那么我应该选绿光，这才是我的命运…没错，绿光才最理想。可那时我为什么举枪对准了那团涌动的红光？被仇恨冲昏了头脑？盖拉斯，我记不清了，我很害怕，我怕我选择杀死EDI，消灭桀斯，只因为那是唯一可能让我活下来的选择！"

"冷静点，Jane。不是那样的，你不是那样的人。"

"我不知道，也许我当时只想活下来再见你一面…上帝啊，我不知道。"

"Jane，Jane，冷静下来，听我说。"盖拉斯抬手揩去她的眼泪，"你曾经为了救Joker牺牲了自己的生命，为了解救银河系你被赛伯鲁斯复活，你没有因为经历过死亡而退缩，依然无数次将自己的生死抛诸脑后。Jane，你和他们一样，阿什丽、莫丁、赛恩、EDI、军团…所有在这场战争中牺牲的人，你与他们没有分别。你活下来了，只因为你做到了，没有人可以责备你，包括你自己。我刚才在想象，如果我是你，我会作出什么选择。"

"你会选哪个？盖拉斯，告诉我。"

"我不知道。"盖拉斯无奈地摇了摇头，"其实我们心里都明白，这道单选题根本没有正确答案。或许只有具备资格站在那个位置的人，才有办法作出选择，而这个选择就是正确答案。"

"贾维克也说过类似的话，但是…"

"没有但是，指挥官，我们没办法回头。你的选择从来都是正确的，这次也不会例外。"

薛帕德摇了摇头。"Joker…我总觉得没办法面对他。"

"…"盖拉斯沉默了一会儿，"Jane，还记得我第一次离开诺曼底是为了什么吗？"

"呃，你要去接受'幽灵'训练，怎么突然提起这个？"

"当时我对你说，你让我下定了决心要成为一名'幽灵'，我并不是随便说说的。"

"是的，我相信。"

"可当我听到你的死讯，我却再也没办法专心训练。好像一切都失去了意义，你不在了，就算成为'幽灵'又怎么样？C-Sec？更加无聊。我失去了目标，看不到希望，整天浑浑噩噩，我想像你一样活着，我想…再见你一面。"

"盖拉斯…"

"于是我离开神堡，去往欧米茄，成为大天使。我每天都在与死神同行，但那使我感觉充实，那样我就没有太多时间去想念你，又或者说，那样的生活使我分分秒秒都在想念你。我一度以为自己只是把你当成一个目标，薛帕德指挥官，一个遥不可及的目标。直到你再次出现在我眼前，Jane，当我挣扎在死亡线边缘时，我脑中全是你。我对自己发誓，这一次我一定要回到你身边，永远在你身边守候，不管你是否需要我。"

"为什么你以前从来没跟我提过这些？"

"因为没有必要。在我们的关系确立之前，我不想给你造成压力。在那之后，咳，你知道我不擅长说这些。"

"那么现在呢？"

"现在，我只是想告诉你，你不能因为我是你的恋人，就把我的感受弃之不顾，这不公平。Joker失去EDI，我失去你，我们所承受的打击是一样的，不是吗？"

"别说得这么轻松，盖拉斯，就像一个恶劣的玩笑。"

"我没有开玩笑！"盖拉斯按住她的肩膀，眼神变得锐利起来，"我很认真，简·薛帕德。我曾经失去过你一次，我绝对不能再失去你，你明白吗？！"

"…"薛帕德的目光在他脸上徘徊着，流露出迷惘和不确定。

人类实在太过天真，总是幻想着所有人都可以活下来，但战争就是如此残酷，时时刻刻都在死人。盖拉斯很想对她说，AI与有机体毕竟不一样，但这显然不是争论这个问题的时候。

"跟我来。"他拉起薛帕德的手，朝他们的车走去。

"去哪里？"

"去了就知道。"

一路疾驰，他们在夜风里无声地穿梭，盖拉斯以最快的速度把车驶入了"触角"会所的顶层停车场，昨天他为了等薛帕德，曾在这里待过一段时间。

"看到这些灯火了吗？"他站在落地玻璃前，指着外面璀璨的夜景。

"…我不明白。"薛帕德走到他身边，望着那片祥和的繁光。

"这就是你所做的，Jane。"盖拉斯揽过她的肩膀，让她靠在自己身上，"每一点灯光都是一个家庭，一片希望，你拯救了无数人，让他们的生命获得延续，让他们可以享受美好的生活。因为你，人们重新找回了他们的家，难道这还不够吗？"

"家…"薛帕德喃喃地说着，"多温暖的词。我从没拥有过一个真正的家，盖拉斯。小时候孤儿院就是我的家，十几岁时我以为帮派是我的家，直到有个素不相识的邮差为了救我被砍死在街头。我发誓要洗心革面，靠打零工和捐助完成了学业，然后我加入了星联。那段时间军队就是我的家，战友是我的家人。后来我登上了诺曼底…她最像一个家，但我知道她也不是。"

盖拉斯捧起她的脸庞，用自己的前额贴近她的额头，低声对她说："人类的圣经里说，拉撒路是耶稣的第一个朋友，也是第一位死而复生的人，而大天使奉了耶稣的意志，肩负着引导亡魂重返人间的使命。Jane，你已经重返人间，而我，我会给你一个家，一个真正的家。"

"我…真的可以这样活下去吗？"

"当然。你忘了？这是一个命令，你的突锐男友曾命令你活着回来，而你必须服从，不是吗？"

薛帕德拥抱他，感到从未有过的幸福。"谢谢你，盖拉斯。"

"这是我的荣幸，指挥官。"盖拉斯摩挲着她的头发轻叹口气，"答应我，Jane，再也不要一个人流眼泪了。"

"恩。"

"你得保证。"

"我向你保证。"

窗外灯火点点，人们浸淫在夜色里，慢慢入梦。

"盖拉斯，把面纹改回来吧。"

"在你恢复辨色之前，就保持原状。"

"我想我很快就能恢复了，如果暂时不行，我就戴上隐形矫正眼镜。"

"好极了，明智的决定。"

"不过我有个疑问，盖拉斯，你真的以为没了面纹我就会认不出你？"

"我问过一些人类，他们都认为可能性很大。"

"好吧，突锐人对我来说的确都长得差不多。"

"果然是这样。"

"但你不同。"

"为什么？啊~我懂了，因为疤痕。"

"呵呵，也可以这么说吧。"

"？？"

那是因为…我爱你，而这个世界上怎么会有女人认不出自己的爱人呢？但薛帕德暂时不想把真正的原因告诉他，这个突锐人已经够自负的了，不是吗？

END


End file.
